


I Put a Spell on You

by RegineManzato



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school holds a Halloween party and Regina wants to entertain little six-year-old Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put a Spell on You

Little six-year-old Henry Mills was a great fan of Disney’s movies. Specially those Halloween themed. Regina was never concerned about the stories Disney liked to much to teach kids, the fairy tales, she knew her curse was powerful enough and since the arrival of baby Henry, she finally could say she got her Happy ending.

 

Every time Henry came back from school, Regina would take a few hours from her work to be with him, and since she was pretty updated with all her paperwork she called her secretary and told her to hold all the appointments for the next day. She would take her son to some ice cream.

Regina wouldn't be her mother, no. She would make time for her beloved son, she would spend as much time and devote as much love to him as she never had from her mother. Regina wanted to be everything her father was for her and much more to her little Prince and it included taking some time off to send with her son.

Henry would always tell her how his day at the school went, the new friends he made and what he learned that day. Events, things the teachers were planning to do, little presentations for the parents, all that, he would tell her. So, when a little jumpy boy came running into her study screaming the school was to hold a Halloween party, she couldn't get more happy to see her little toothless boy happily smiling for finally being able to wear a costume.

“Mommy, can you and me go to the party?” the little boy asked enthusiastically while holding her hand. Regina smiled.

“Yes, my dear, you and I can go to the party, of course we can, I know how much you like the Halloween, and we should think about a costume for mommy, what you think?”

“I dunno, mommy! I want go as Superman!”

“We’ll see, my Prince, we'll see.”

At Granny’s, Regina ordered ice-cream for them both and enjoyed Henry’s excitement about the party. 

The preparations to the party involved all the citizens, since they couldn't remember the last time they had a party like that for all the city. They had their so traditional fairies, but it wasn't the same thing. There would usually have a reason to do the fairies, but this party, it was only this, a party, a time off for all the citizens to enjoy themselves and enjoy such a traditional holiday.

Mary Margaret made sure all kids would help at some point, be it painting images, distributing flyers, choosing songs, whatever she could think to make her little students be engaged on the party.

As the Mayor, Regina made sure the City Hall contributed financially so the school wouldn't have to spend their budget on the party, there wasn't anything she wouldn't do to make her little Prince happy, and right now? The prospect of the Halloween party made her son really happy.

As the weeks went by, Henry would change his mind about his costume faster than she could change his clothes. He went from Superman to Iron Man, a few days later wanting to be Captain America (those cartoons on TV were really entertaining him.)

He would always ask her what costume she would use, and she would always change the subject because she truly wanted to surprise her kid.

On the last week of October, Henry found out on the Hocus Pocus movie and went crazy. He would watch it everyday after school. At some point, he started singing the song and Regina gave a little smirk once she heard the lyrics. In spite of all his options, the Hocus Pocus movie made Henry finally chose one costume. He wanted to go as Willy. It gave Regina the idea for her costume as well.

On the Halloween, Henry woke up earlier than the usual, ran into Regina’s bedroom and woke her up by kissing her. Granny made a special menu, with pumpkin juice, pies and every customer would take home a little basket of candies, that Ruby would hand out to everyone at the cashier. Every house put their laminated pumpkins and other decorations and the kids were having a lot of fun trick or treating before the party started.

Regina had never seen her son having so much fun like that night. Other kids would greet him on the streets, and once they were at home, Regina brought the biggest bowl of candies so Henry could give to his colleagues.

When the party started, the entire city was inside there, the children having fun chasing and trying to scare each other. Mary Margaret were some dark clothes and a witch’s hat, while other people invested more time to create their costumes.

Regina made sure to get a nice table and kept greeting people, never taking an eye away from Henry, who would be either running around with his colleagues or would be dancing to the songs. On the middle of the party, Fred, the physical Ed. Teacher jumped on the stage, and asked the band to follow him. A few songs later, Regina stood up and Henry stopped to look what his mother was about to do. Fred went in her direction and gave her the mic. On the first words of the song, Henry started laughing so hard that Regina almost screwed up her performance.

I put a spell on you,  
and now you're mine  
you can’t stop the things I do  
I ain’t lie 

Henry then joined her on the stage and they started singing together, as if they would have rehearsed that, the kid would even dance like on the movie.

Everyone started laughing, several people taking photos and even Mary Margaret took one to send the Mayor later.

Regina found it extremely ironic the lyrics and started laughing even more when Henry encouraged her to continue singing. The boy couldn't even start to realize how perfect that song was, and how much did his mother enjoyed to sing it out loud for the entire city.

_I put a spell on you and now you're gone_  
(gone, gone, gone, so long!)  
my whammy fell on you  
and it was strong  
(so strong, so strong, so strong)  
your wretched little lives  
have all been cursed,  
‘cuz of the all witches working,  
I'm the worst!  
I put a spell on you  
and now you're mine! 

Regina laughed out loud when Henry sung, with his high pitched boy voice the backing vocal parts, and imagined what would Maleficent say about the “void” in her heart if she could see such a cute image of Henry happily singing with his mother, in front of the entire city.

 

_Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!_  
if you don't believe,  
you'd better get superstitious  
ask my sisters!  
(o she’s vicious)  
I put a spell on you  
a wicked spell,  
I put a spell on you  
sisters!  
sisters : ah-say-into pie-oppa  
mabey-uppen-die.  
audience: ah-say-into pie-oppa  
mabey-uppen-die.  
winifred: in-kama-koray-ah-ma.  
audience: in-kama-koray-ah-ma;  
winifred  & sisters : hey, hi, say bye, bye, bye-bye. 

It certainly was one of the best days in her new life. Henry having fun with her, looking at her so adoringly, and so full of love that it could make her cry. After they finished the song, Henry hugged her and she took him in her arms just like she did when he was a little baby.

“Thank you mommy, this was the best party!”

“You’re welcome, my Prince! You know I would do everything for you!”

Before they left the party, Mr. Gold approached them.

“Great number, Madam Mayor. You were also very good, little Henry.”

“Thanks!” the boy lifted his head from his mother neck and smiled.

“I thought the song was quite well chose, Madam Mayor… specially the part of the lives being cursed… quite an entertaining childish song, dear.”

Regina’s facial expression was unreadable, but she got really suspicious.

“Thank you Gold. Now if you don’t mind, we need to get going, have a good night.” And she left before she could see Mr. Gold’s smirk. The night would end the same way it started: with Henry kissing her cheeks saying he loved her. Whatever else could wait. She had all the time in the world.


End file.
